


don't

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream tries to help but he REALLY doesn't know how, Gen, Good Jschlatt, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Technoblade, They all need therapy y'all, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), okay there's a little bit of comfort but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel the phantom grip of the leads around his wrists, holding him in place as Wilbur whispered sweet praises and deadly promises. The harsh grip around his waist, however, was definitely not imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hollow [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 16
Kudos: 571





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is kinda angsty y'all I'm SORRY  
> also sorry this took so long to get out??? I've been working on 'the duality of man' and my agere oneshots at the same time as this lmao rip me

It was already late morning by the time he awoke, he guessed, as the light streaming through the windows was warm and high, and the fire had been out for quite some time, not even a single dying ember alight in the long since cooled soot. He was still situated on Phil's lap, the man snoring away. Technoblade was passed out on the couch across from them under a gold colored throw blanket, and the only indication that Dream was asleep by the fireplace was his even breathing and the fact that he hadn't noticed that Tommy was awake.

Carefully, he detached himself from Phil, pausing when the man would shift, before continuing when he was positive he was asleep. He quietly padded his way out of the room, making sure his steps were silent and calculated, avoiding anything that had the potential to make even the slightest sound. He wasn't stupid enough to run off again, even if every bone in his body was screaming for him to return to his big brother Wilby- ~~the only person he would ever need~~. His emotions were warring with the rational part of his brain hat clawed and bit and cried at the idea of returning to the man who terrified him to his very core- the man who would never be and had neer been his brother. But, he did have a plan.

It had been a while- too long, in fact- since he had talked to Schlatt, the hybrid- the _only_ person in the entire fucking server- who _understood_. Who understood the claws Wilbur impeded into your skull that ached to be back with him. Who understood the primal terror he invoked with a mere mention of his name. He _had_ to go back. So, he toed his way through the bland, twisting halls of the White House, avoiding the occasional staff member that walked by. It wasn't long before he stood in front of the clean, quartz stairs that led to comfort, but it took far more effort than it should have to put one foot in front of the other to actually move towards his goal.

Schlatt looked the same as he did the first time, leaning against the bars of his cell like he had been straining to be free once upon a time but had long since given up on the idea of freedom. Tommy, once again in imitation of previous events, plopped himself down in front of the man, nothing but a silent exhale ghosting his lips. Tommy knew that Schlatt had seen him, or at least heard his presence, because one of his long, fluffy brown hears had twitched. They remained in the quiet, Tommy unsure if the faint buzz around him was from the White House above or merely a figment of his imagination to fill the silence that was so very different from the constant screeching his mind had been doing lately.

"I miss him." Tommy wasn't sure if the words had even made it out or if his lead-heavy tongue had choked them back. They echoed in his head all the same, bouncing off the walls of his skull like he was back in Pogtopia and Wilbur was shouting at him again.

"I know, kid," Schlatt breathed, turning to look at him with hollow, grief-filled brown eyes. It was unsettling, the amount of raw emotion he could decipher in the hybrid's usually carefully blank face. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than the vacant pits that had bored into him as Schlatt had recounted the tragedies of his childhood.

"I was worried, you know?" Tommy's brow furrowed. Why would he-?

"I know you've never been the kind of kid to leave something alone, especially when it's bothering you. So when you never came back after our first talk... I feared the worst." Schlatt sounded like he was bordering on tears, voice strained yet watery.

"I was stupid," the blonde sniffed, not sure why _he_ was tearing up. "I felt so _trapped_ with Techno and Dream breathing down my neck twenty four seven, so I thought I could just take a little break by myself," he sobbed, already having to choke out the words through his tears and snot as he buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving with the force of his cries.

"But Wilbur was there and he was being so _nice_ and I- I just wanted my Wilby back." He wasn't sure why he was burdening the ram with his problems- he was stupid and childish and he got what he deserved for misbehaving and disregarding the rules Techno and Dream had put in place. There was a hand on his shoulder, though, keratin tipped fingers cool and soothing against his burning skin.

"But he was so _nice_ , Schlatt. He was even wearing his favorite yellow sweater," he whined, leaning into the gentle touch.

"The- the ropes hurt, but I had _Wilby_ back. But- but then- Phil, he to-took me and I don't wanna be here." Tommy wasn't sure if he was even comprehensible at this point.

Schlatt drags him forward as best he can, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the trembling teen through the iron bars of the cell that separated them. Hesitantly and with unsteady limbs, Tommy gripped the front of his crumpled suit, forehead leaned against the cool metal rods as he bordered on wailing.

"I'm sorry, kid," Schlat whispered before becoming silent once more as Tommy tried to compose himself.

"Will he ever go away? Will he ever- will I ever stop thinking about him?" Tommy breathed, near gasping as he tried to get his ragged breathing under control.

"I don-"

"Get away from him, Tommy." The blonde turned to look over his shoulder, gaze met with a familiar, porcelain smiley face mask and green hoodie, a netherite axe clutched in his white-knuckled grip- Dream.

"What do you want, Dream?" His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. His throat was hoarse from his cryfest just moments ago, the result being strained and watery. He couldn't even muster up the energy to glare.

"Come here, Tommy."

"No." He turned back to facing Schlatt, resting feverish skin against cool metal. The ram's keratin tipped thumbs rubbed soothing circles over his knuckles. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel the phantom grip of the leads around his wrists, holding him in place as Wilbur whispered sweet praises and deadly promises.

The harsh grip around his waist, however, was definitely not imagined. He tugged himself closer to the bars on instinct, trying to rip himself away from the arms around his middle, a silent scream caught on his tongue. They kept tugging, though, never ceasing despite his desperate attempts to get away from them. Schlatt seemed just as distressed as he was, brown eyes wide and ears pressed flat, hand reaching out pitifully.

He cried out when he was finally dragged away, wail piercing as it tore through his damaged throat. It was enough to get Dream to hesitate, grip loosening just a fraction, but it was enough to matter. He stopped down on Dream's foot, grip loosening just a bit more, enough for him to wrench himself away, spinning around to face the masked man as he backed towards Schlatt's cell, crouched low so he could dodge any attempted capture, growl resting in his throat.

It was like that, teeth bared and eyes wild, crouched just so, so he could protect his most important vitals, that Techno and Phil charged down the quartz staircase behind Dream. Technoblade had an axe drawn- just a diamond one free of any enchantments- gaze manic as he scanned the room for immediate and potential threats.

"Go away," he hissed, the sound scratchy and broken like a scuffed disc. Techno dropped his weapon, the tool clattering to the ground and echoing off the empty walls (like _in Pogtopia when Wilbur would shout at him or throw things and he could hear it for minutes afterward as it carried down the craped stone of their ravine_ ) as he himself dropped to the ground, pure relief carved onto his scarred face.

"Come on, Toms. Let's go upstairs, okay?" Phil asked, voice soft as he stepped forward, talons clicking against the cool quartz.

"None of you understand!" He shouted, voice cracking at the pitch, flinching when he felt a hand gently encircle his wrist. He whipped around, but it was just Schlatt. His gaze was open and solemn, ears pointed down.

"Tommy he breathed. Tommy just kept his eyes on the man. "It's okay. They're your family. Go with them." It seemed to tear the ex-president apart, grip weak and shakey, and brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"They don't understand, Schlatt," he whispered, collapsing to his knees, gripping the hand around his wrist with all the minute strength he could muster, desperately clinging on as if the ram would dissipate into thin air if he let go.

"That's okay, Toms." He shook his head, tears pouring from his already red-rimmed eyes once more. 

"They'll keep you safe from him." Tommy only cried harder, pressing his face into Schlatt's outstretched arm, the man's other reaching out to comb through his blonde locks.

"I don't wanna," Tommy sobbed. "I don't wanna."

"I know, kid. I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea how to end this part I'm so sorry it's so angsty it wasn't the original plan but it's how it happened  
> BUT for the next TWO WEEKS i am out on winter break, so i will likely be posting more frequently on all my ongoing works


End file.
